1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind-generated power systems and more particularly pertains to a new wind power generating system for generating electricity from wind generated by moving vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wind-generated power systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,467 describes a system for harnessing wind produced by a vehicle to generate supplemental electrical power. Another type of wind-generated power system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,593 having a plurality of impellers that are operationally coupled to a generator for harnessing wind to generate electrical power. U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,378 has a plurality of vertically mounted rotors that are rotated by the wind generated by the passage of vehicles to generate electrical power.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new wind power generating system that positions the generating assemblies above the vehicles to harness the wind from all the vehicles on the road.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new wind power generating system that provides a shield member for each of the generating assemblies to minimize contact to moisture, such as rain and snow, to inhibit the generating assemblies being shorted out by the moisture.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises at least one generating assembly being designed for being positioned proximate the road. The generating assembly is designed for being engaged by the wind generated by vehicles on the road whereby the generating assembly produces electricity when the generating assemblies arc engaged by the wind. The generating assembly is operationally coupled to a substation whereby electricity produced by the generating assembly is transferred to the substation for distribution. A frame assembly is coupled to the generating assemblies. The frame assembly is positioned proximate the road whereby the frame assembly is for supporting the generating assemblies in a position optimizing engagement of the generating assembly by the wind when vehicles are traveling along the road.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.